Benutzer Diskussion:Don Diego 42/Archiv4
Haben sie die Jedipedia gegründet? Entschuldigung falls die Frage unnötig ist. Hallo Don Diego, haben sie die Jedipedia gegründet? Viele Grüße -- Darth Maul 14 :Hallo, Darth Maul 14, die Jedipedia ist, wie auch an dieser Stelle nachgelesen werden kann, von den Benutzern Premia und Vector gegründet worden. Viele Grüße, Don Diego 15:48, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :P.S. Ich persönlich finde die förmliche Anrede sehr höflich, aber in der Jedipedia ist es wie in den meisten Wikis üblich, dass sich die Benutzer untereinander duzen Datei:;-).gif. ::Hi, Don Diego, danke für ihre...verzeihung, deine sehr freundliche Antwort. Ich finde dich übelst cool. Und danke für die Info. Viele Grüße vom begeistertem -- Darth Maul 14 Chat (Rückzug) Hallo Dodo, ich habe gehört, das du nicht mehr in den Chat kommst. Wieso? (Wenn es um etwas privates geht, musst du es mir nicht sagen). Herzliche Grüße. --Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 19:37, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Darth Maul :Der Grund für meinen Rückzug aus dem IRC und meinen weitgehenden Rückzug aus der Jedipedia ist in der Tat privater Natur. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 09:13, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, das ist sehr bedauerlich aber ich behalte dich in Erinnerung. Schöne Zeit noch. Mit herzlichen Grüßen. Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 14:49, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Darth Maul Liste der The Clone Wars Episoden: Formatierung der Tabelle Hi, könntest du mal auf "Liste der The Clone Wars Episoden" schauen?Ich will bei Staffel 5 was ändern, check aber nicht wie man die Formatierung richtig hinkriegt. I love Will, Allan and Robin (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von I love Will, Allan and Robin (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:20, 3. Aug. 2012) :So, ich habe einmal ein wenig daran herumgepfuscht, und so müsste es jetzt eigentlich gehen. Ich empfehle dir ganz allgemein, Seiten im Texteditor zu bearbeiten oder gleich das MonoBook-Layout zu verwenden. :Denke in Zukunft doch bitte daran, deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten mit vier Tilden (~~~~) zu signieren. Dadurch wird der Benutzername eingefügt und gleich mit einem Zeitstempel versehen. Das nachzutragen, ist immer recht mühselig. Danke. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 12:46, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Caamas-Dokument-Krise Guten Morgen erstmal. Also, ich wollte zuerst hunter fragen, aber der ist nicht da. Ich wollte Fragen, wie es mit der Caamas-Dokument-Krise aussieht. Ich bin fertig. Mit den Einzelnachweisen hat Kerem1234 mir geholfen. Grüße aus Bremerhaven wünscht JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:11, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :-D :Hi, Corran. Ich habe die Entwicklung dieses Artikels ja sozusagen aus den Augenwinkeln verfolgt. Ich bin sicher, dass ihn sich Hunter bei Gelegenheit noch ansehen wird, aber ich werde versuchen, heute oder morgen einmal einen genaueren Blick darauf zu werfen. Wenn mir dabei etwas auffällt, werde ich es dich wissen lassen. Aber ich kann dir das auch nicht versprechen, weil ich vom Mittwoch an erst einmal anderthalb Wochen weg sein werde (nein, es handelt sich dabei leider nicht um einen Urlaub Datei:;-).gif). Du brauchst dir aber keine Sorgen zu machen; es wird sich darum gekümmert, auch wenn es vielleicht einmal ein paar Tage dauert. Ich kann dir aber schon jetzt zumindest sagen, dass es in dem Artikel noch eine ganze Reihe sprachlicher Fehler und „Unschönheiten“ gibt, die ausgebessert werden müssen. Und die Beilegung der Krise kommt mir nach wie vor zu kurz. Vielleicht kann man da auch etwas über die Folgen oder die Nachwirkungen dieser Krise schreiben. Etwas, was den Artikel abrundet, wäre auf jeden Fall schön. Damit hättest du dann schon etwas, was du tun kannst. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 11:05, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Moin. Also, ich wollte als aller erstes für die Kekse danken. Freut mich. :-D ::Zweites habe ich die, so hoffe ich, letzten Sprachlichen Fehler und „Unschönheiten“ beseitigt, und die Beilegung der Krise ausgebaut. Grüße JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:31, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Gut, gut ... Ich sehe mir den Artikel dann einmal in Ruhe an, wenn ich wieder im Lande bin. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 09:52, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Abwesenheit Ich werde bis zum 19. oder 20. August dieses Jahres verreist sein. Diejenigen, mit denen ich auch außerhalb der Jedipedia in Verbindung stehe, können mich mit gewissen zeitlichen Einschränkungen auf den bekannten Wegen erreichen, aber in der Jedipedia werde ich im genannten Zeitraum nicht aktiv sein können. Ich wünsche euch allen noch viel Spaß und seid hübsch fleißig Datei:Wink.gif --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:51, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Mein kleines Dankeschön Viel Spaß bei deinem Urlaub. Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 21:04, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich bedanke mich. Allerdings war das alles andere als Urlaub ... --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:01, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Löschung meiner Benutzerseite Hallo Don, da du als Admin dafür auch zuständig bist, bitte ich dich, meine Benutzerseite zu löschen. Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ja, ich werde nicht in einer Woche ankommen und fragen, ob du sie wiederherstellen könntest. Die Entscheidung ist endgültig. Danke dir im Voraus. Daritha (Senat) 19:13, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Das ist kein Problem. Ich persönlich finde es immer schade, wenn sich ein Benutzer aus der Jedipedia verabschiedet, aber natürlich hat jeder das Recht zu gehen, und ich respektiere natürlich deine Entscheidung. Aber trotz deiner Versicherung steht einer Rückkehr von unserer Seite nichts im Wege. Ich wünsche dir für die Zukunft alles Gute. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:18, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage zu Bildern Was war an dem bild so schlimm? Tut mir leid wenn ich was falsch gemacht hab aba ich verstehe nicht genau was. --Darktrooper008 (Diskussion) 16:43, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, mir ist nicht ganz klar, welches Bild du meinst. Die letzten, die du hochgeladen hast, habe ich wieder gelöscht, weil ich dich ja schon über die Probleme hingewiesen hatte. Und zwar geht es dabei darum, dass du weder eine offizielle Quelle noch eine Lizenz angegeben hast. Wenn das fehlt, muss ein Bild wieder gelöscht werden. Das kannst du aber in allen Einzelheiten auf dieser Seite nachlesen. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 16:54, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Darf ich denn versuchen das Bild noch einmal hochzuladen und diesmal richtig? --Darktrooper008 (Diskussion) 17:24, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Selbstverständlich darfst du Bilder hochladen. Dazu fügst du die Vorlage:Hochladen ein und füllst sie aus, dann ist alles in Ordnung. Ganz besonders wichtig ist dabei, dass eine offizielle Quelle und eine Lizenz angegeben werden. Auch die Angabe passender Kategorien ist wünschenswert. Dazu siehst du dir am besten einfach ein Bild der Person oder des Gegenstandes an, das es schon in der Jedipedia gibt, und machst es genauso. Ganz allgemein empfehle ich dir, erst einmal in Ruhe die Ersten Schritte und ähnliche Hilfeseiten durchzulesen, bevor du dich in die Arbeit stürzt. Es dauert eine Weile, bis man sich hier eingearbeitet hat, und aller Anfang ist schwer; das wissen wir alle und dafür haben wir auch alle Verständnis. Und wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich immer an die Admins oder andere Benutzer wenden. Dazu kannst du auch in den Chat gehen und dort die Frage stellen. Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, an die gewünschten Informationen zu gelangen, und die Benutzer der JP sind im Allgemeinen sehr hilfsbereit. Man muss diese Möglichkeiten eben nur nutzen ... --Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:00, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bin wieder da Hallo Dodo, vielen Dank erst mal für deine mutmachenden Mails. Mich hat erst die Gesundheit verlassen, und dann nahm die Arbeit überhand ... tut mir leid, dass ich mich hier so lange nicht habe blicken lassen, und danke, dass ihr mich dennoch nicht de-administriert habt. Die Zeitlinie ist ja nun mal unumkehrbar, also kann ich nichts Versäumtes gutmachen. Ich kann mich auch in der nächsten Zeit nicht so sehr einbringen, aber versuchen will ich es doch mal wieder. Jedenfalls nehme ich jetzt das Lichtschwert wieder an mich und repariere meine CR90-Korvette. Wir treffen uns dann beim zweiten Mond von Dantooine, okay? Viele Grüße --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 01:48, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Auch wenn das hier Dodos Disku ist: Juhu! Welcome Back :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:35, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Ganz genau, Hunterle: Wb, Fluss :D Ich spreche sicherlich nicht für mich allein, wenn ich sage, dass ich sehr froh bin, dass du zurückgekehrt bist, altes Haus (*hüstel*). Ich bin zurzeit leider anderweitig etwas eingespannt, aber ich denke, dass wir alle gemeinsam hier doch noch das eine oder andere bewegen können. Und da trägt eben jeder so viel bei, wie es ihm die Umstände erlauben oder wie er gerade Lust hat. Aus dem IRC habe ich mich zwar aus bestimmten Gründen zurückgezogen, aber da wird sich schon ein anderer Weg der Kommunikation finden. Auf jeden Fall ist deine Rückkehr eine der wenigen guten Nachrichten, die ich in letzter Zeit erhalten habe, aber dafür ist diese Nachricht umso besser und wiegt einiges Negative auf. Viele Grüße und nochmals Wb --Don Diego (Diskussion) 10:19, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::Fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssssssssss *-*. Endlich kehrst du wieder. --Kasia (Diskussion) 17:48, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::Kasi, bitte Doppelpunkte richtig setzen *hust* --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 03:37, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bilder für die Benutzerseite Hallo Meister Diego, ich wollte dich fragen ob man für seine Benutzerseite auch Bilder von facebook oder google reinstellen darf? Nicht als Profilbild sollte das gedacht sein sondern als ein Bild meiner Benutzervorlage. Viele Grüße. --Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 19:25, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Das sehen wir nicht so gerne. Du kannst das aber als Avatar reinstellen, wenn du willst... Und btw. interne Verlinkungen macht man mit Begriff und nicht mit der kompletten URL. --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:05, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, danke für die Antwort. ::Dann lasse ich meinen Avatar erstmal mit dem neuen Bild. Und wwie hast du herrausgefunden das ich eine URL verwendet habe? --Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 17:59, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Entschuldigung (Allerdings wüsste Corran gerne, was denn an "Papierdeutsch" falsch sei...) Schöne Grüße, werter Don Diego 42! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:06, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) (+1 Std.) :-) :Zunächst einmal sollte Corran wissen, dass er sich für solche Fehler nicht zu entschuldigen braucht (das ist ohne Frage sehr nett, aber dafür ist die Jedipedia ein Wiki, das von der Zusammenarbeit und der gegenseitigen Hilfe der Benutzer lebt) Datei:;-).gif. -- Was das Papierdeutsch anlangt, so ist es nicht falsch, sondern nur sehr unschön. Es sieht in geschriebener bzw. gedruckter Form mehr oder weniger hübsch aus, aber es klingt umständlich, gestelzt und letztendlich einfach nicht gut. „Sprache“ kommt von „sprechen“ ... Aber darüber muss an dieser Stelle keine Diskussion geführt werden, denn letztendlich ist das auch eine Frage des Stils und der persönlichen Vorlieben. De gustibus non est disputandum, gell? Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:30, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ave! ::Okay. Ich danke dir. Ich dachte nur, nachdem ich deine ganzen Bearbeitungen gesehen habe – vor allem die, die überwiegend rot waren ;-) –, es würde dich eventuell nerven, meine Fehler immer "aufzufegen". Wegen dem "Papierdeutsch": Okay. Ich persönlich finde eine solche Schreibweise zwar schöner, (Und "De gustibus non est disputandum, gel?") werde sie dann aber ändern. Außerdem schaue ich mir jedesmal deine Artikel und deine Änderungen an. Man kann immer dazu lernen, nicht? ::Schöne Grüße wünscht JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:16, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) (+1 Std.) :-) Mein TCW-Projekt Hi Don Diego, ich habe die Seite "A Necessary Bond" bearbeitet und hoffe, dass es ausreichend Sith-Lord Darth Hekron30px' 19:25, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :OK, kein Problem. Wenn du auf die überflüssige und auch nicht immer logische Gliederung verzichtest und vollständige und nach Möglichkeit korrekte Sätze schreibst, kann man die Artikel stehen lassen. In ihrer jetzigen Form entsprechen sie nicht wirklich unseren Standards. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 20:43, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, ::Ich versuche mein Bestes. Noch eine Frage außerhalb der JP: Schreibt man in einem Text Ich oder ich? ::Denn Ich schreibe immer (wie jetzt auch) das Ich groß. ::Viele Grüße. (Man finde Ich meine Signatur klasse!) ::-'''Sith-Lord Darth Hekron30px' 17:54, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Gut. Die Artikel Machtsperrfeuer und Machtpfählen sind inzwischen schon von anderen Benutzern überarbeitet worden, und so ungefähr stelle ich mir diese „Artikelserie“ vor. Mehr Informationen und eine ausführlichere und präzisere Beschreibung sind natürlich immer erwünscht. :::Das Personalpronomen der ersten Person wird im Deutschen klein geschrieben, es sei denn, dass es am Satzanfang steht. Das „Ich“ wird freilich groß geschrieben, aber dabei handelt es sich um ein Substantiv. :::Was deine Signatur betrifft, so könnte man darüber geteilter Meinung sein, denn rote Links haben in einem Wiki eine bestimmte Bedeutung und sollten daher bei Signaturen vermieden werden. Außerdem gab es vor einiger Zeit deswegen schon eine Diskussion, und die damaligen aktiven Benutzer waren sich einig, dass Signaturen nur blau sein sollten. Von dieser Diskussion kannst du natürlich nichts wissen, und mir persönlich ist das inzwischen ziemlich gleich (andernfalls hätte ich dich schon darauf hingewiesen), aber Rot ist aus naheliegenden Gründen eine denkbar ungeeignete Farbe. :::Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:18, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Verschieben von Pedro nach Petro Hallo Don ;) ich habe die Seite Pedro erstellt :) aber der charakter heißt eigentlich Petro. Wie kann ich den Namen denn ändern?? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von TheChewBagga (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:44, 28. Nov. 2012‎) :Hallo TheChewBagga. Du kannst Artikel gar nicht umbenennen oder vielmehr verschieben, denn dies ist nur Jedi-Rittern und Administratoren möglich. Die so genannten Move-Rechte, die man dazu benötigt, sind diesen Benutzergruppen vorbehalten. Wenn du die Verschiebung eines Artikels für sinnvoll erachtest, dann kannst du die Vorlage:Verschieben in den betreffenden Artikel einfügen oder einen Benutzer mit den entsprechenden Rechten auf dessen Diskussionsseite oder im Chat direkt ansprechen. Der erste Weg ist sozusagen der formelle Weg, aber bisher hat der zweite Weg auch immer sehr schnell zum Ziel geführt. In diesem Fall habe ich den Artikel Pedro allerdings nicht nach Petro verschoben, denn dieser Artikel existiert bereits. Ich empfehle dir in diesem Fall, den bestehenden Artikel zu bearbeiten und auszubauen, denn er erscheint mir recht dürftig, und die Informationen, das Bild und die Infobox aus deiner Version des Artikels können ihm nur guttun. Wenn du die Seite Pedro dann nicht mehr benötigst, kannst du mit der Vorlage:SLA einen Schnelllöschantrag stellen oder mich oder einen anderen Admin bitten, die Seite zu löschen. :Denke in Zukunft bitte daran, Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten mit vier Tilden (~~~~) zu signieren. Danke und viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:42, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Hey ;) ::Tut mir leid, ich hoffe ich habe den Fehler jetzt in deinem Interesse behoben. Ich glaube ich war derjenige der bei Hondos Seite geschlampt hat nochmal entschuldigung dafür. Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse :D ::TheChewBagga (Diskussion) 16:19, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Warum sollte ich böse sein? Solange jemand aus seinen Fehlern lernt und sich bemüht, sie künftig zu vermeiden, ist alles in Ordnung. Ich freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:59, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::Dann ist ja alles gut ;) Ich freue mich ebenfalls auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit :) --TheChewBagga (Diskussion) 21:25, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich brauche Hilfe Hi Don Diego, ich hab mit Meister Mace Windu auf meiner Diskussionsseite diskutiert, als irgendetwas passiert ist und meine Seite jetz tnur noch aus komischen Zeichen besteht. Kannst du das bitte wieder richten?Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:46, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe deine letzte Bearbeitung rückgängig gemacht. Was du da angestellt hast, weiß ich nicht, aber jetzt müsste deine Diskussionsseite wieder normal dargestellt werden. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 23:08, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen Hi Don Diego, Großes Lob erstmal an dich, weil ich das toll finde, dass du das alles so schön machst. Ich bin neu hier auf der Seite und hätte ein paar Fragen: #Wie bekommt man die Babel unter dem Profil-kasten? #Ich würde gern eine Seite verfassen über die Spezies Tholothianer und weiss nicht wie man da den Profilkasten bekommt mit der Größe, der Besonderheiten, der Sprache usw. #Wie bekomme ich Links in die Texte? Das war´s auch schon es wäre schön, wenn du mir diese Fragen beantworten könntest.Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 12:09, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Solorion Darsai, ich will einmal versuchen, deine Fragen zu beantworten. Ich möchte aber auch darauf hinweisen, dass es unter Umständen etwas länger dauert, bis ich Fragen von Benutzern beantworten oder auf Bitten oder Hinweise reagieren kann, denn ich bin zurzeit sehr eingespannt und habe außerhalb der Jedipedia eine Reihe beruflicher und privater Verpflichtungen, die mich einen großen Teil meiner Zeit kosten. Ich versuche, meine Aufgaben in der Jedipedia zu erfüllen, aber häufig geht das leider nicht sofort. :#Es gibt diverse Babelvorlagen, die einfach an der gewünschten Stelle eingefügt werden können. Dazu findest du hier und hier alles, was du darüber wissen musst. Wenn du beim Einfügen von Babelvorlagen auf Schwierigkeiten stoßen solltest, so lass es mich wissen. :#Solche „Profilkästen“ nennt man Infoboxen. Diese sind schon fertig formatiert und brauchen nur ausgefüllt zu werden. Auf dieser Seite findest du alle Infoboxen, die es zurzeit gibt. Die Infobox, die du in diesem speziellen Fall benötigst, ist die Vorlage:Spezies. :#Links werden erzeugt, indem der Begriff, der verlinkt werden soll, in doppelte eckige Klammern gesetzt wird. Wenn du beispielsweise in einem Text den Namen Obi-Wan Kenobi verlinken willst, dann schreibst du im Texteditor Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wichtig ist dabei, dass nach Möglichkeit nicht auf Weiterleitungsseiten verlinkt werden sollte. Das heißt, dass der Link den tatsächlichen Namen des betreffenden Artikels haben sollte. Wenn du also in dem Satz Er lebte zur Zeit des Imperiums. den Begriff Imperium mit dem Artikel Galaktisches Imperium verlinken willst, dann schreibst du Imperiums. Das sieht dann folgendermaßen aus: Er lebte zur Zeit des Imperiums. Zu diesem Thema findest du auch eine Beschreibung auf dieser Seite. :Ich hoffe, dass dir meine Ausführungen helfen. Ich empfehle dir aber auch, die Ersten Schritte gründlich durchzulesen. Dort finden sich sehr viele Hilfen und Tipps. :Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 22:32, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Vielen vielen Dank für die nette Antwort Gruß, Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 00:25, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Gern geschehen. Dazu sind wir doch da Datei:;-).gif. Als kleinen Tipp möchte ich dir noch empfehlen, dir bereits bestehende Artikel genau anzusehen und dich bei deiner Arbeit daran zu orientieren. Ein Blick in den Quelltext kann eine sehr große Hilfe sein. Aller Anfang ist schwer, aber wenn du beim Erstellen eines Artikels Hilfe benötigen solltest, dann kannst du dich immer an erfahrene Benutzer wenden. Sie stehen dir gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:44, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Mach ich auch, danke. --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 21:20, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Noch eine Frage hallo Don Diego, könntest du mir sagen wie ich dieses: Wie hast du das gemacht?? VLG Shilli11 (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Shilli11 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16:49, 1. Dez. 2012‎) :Hi, Shilli11, um eine solche Tabelle zu erstellen, musst du den folgenden Text an die gewünschte Stelle setzen: :Dadurch wird diese Tabelle erzeugt: :Ich hoffe, dass dir das hilft. Denke in Zukunft aber bitte daran, deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten mit vier Tilden (~~~~) zu signieren. Dadurch wird nicht nur dein Benutzername, sondern auch ein Zeitstempel erzeugt. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 22:32, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wie ändert man den Titel eines Artikels? Servus, ich hätte mal eine Frage: Wie kann ich den Titel eines Artikels ändern? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass der Artikel über das Schiff Profiteer noch den englischen Titel trägt, obwohl das Schiff in der kürzlich erschienenen deutschen Auflage des Buchs Schleier der Täuschung als Profiteur bezeichnet wird. Danke für deine Antwort! Kunti77 (Diskussion) 19:47, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Du kannst den Titel eines Artikels überhaupt nicht ändern; die dazu erforderlichen Rechte besitzen nur Jedi-Ritter und Administratoren. Du kannst aber einen entsprechenden Antrag stellen, indem du die Vorlage:Verschieben in den Artikel einfügst. Oder du sprichst einfach einen Benutzer, der einer der oben genannten Gruppen angehört, an, wie du es in diesem Fall getan hast. Ich werde die Seite also verschieben. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du die entsprechenden Anpassungen am Text und in der Infobox vornehmen. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:57, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Respectfully and most courteously ... ... I dare to send you a bunch of cookies :) Lass sie dir schmecken. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:30, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Na, da bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich. Normalerweise lösche ich die Cookies regelmäßig, aber diese werde ich wohl behalten Datei:;-).gif. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 00:38, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Du solltest sie weder löschen noch behalten, sondern mit Genuss knabbern :-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 01:02, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::PS: Ich werde dich in den Ergebnislisten noch einholen (milde Drohung). --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 01:09, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC)